Many children and adolescents experience hearing problems because of listening to music, watching television and movies, and playing with video games and toys that are very loud. Currently, some solutions to this problem are the use of headphones, and in particular, headphones having volume limitation mechanisms. Unfortunately, these solutions still require constant supervision. A volume limiter can also be a useful solution, but may become frustrating to use if the volume is set too low and the user cannot hear the audio, or ineffective if the volume is set too high.